Elrios Continent
by Myx23
Summary: you want to try knowing on how Elsword's adventure start is? well this Fanfiction is all about the story of the game


Elrios Continent  
Hey guys well I'm a huge fan of this game and so I wanted to share my imagination on what would happen if it was a real action anime/manga and so I wanted to make it as a LN so ok ill begin….

"The Great Adventure"  
"Hey! Ever heard of the great red knight with blazing red hair?"He giggled "Well, he's my sister…" picking up his sword walking in the El forest  
"Well my name's Elsword a 13 year old boy… my dream? Is to be like my sister a great knight with talent… ever since I was a boy I always admired her but then she disappeared and so here is where I start my adventure, my mission is to find El" he said  
After some time a noise was heard  
"What was that?"He thought then a mysterious girl with purple hair showed up bumping into Elsword  
"What the…"Elsword confused  
"Please Help me trolls are attacking me!"the girl asked  
"I don't know what's the problem but I guess your problems here already"Elsword said while the trolls showed up  
Slicing his foes with his Sword the girl was amazed  
~After Some Time~  
"So… what brings you here in this forest? I don't know what's the problem but the trolls aren't much this aggressive than before" he asked  
the girl replied "My name is Aisha a mage in fact I wasn't this much weak before I was trained by a great master, when I was walking around the road I saw a ring, but then it sucked all my magical powers away giving me no strength"  
"A mage huh?" Elsword giggled "Well can you show me one of your tricks? Like what magicians do?" Elsword asked  
"are you trying to offend me or what?" she replied  
"Just joking Sheesh…"he said "Oh wait I forgot, my name is Elsword" he smiled  
"Elsword huh… I forgot to tell you do you know where to find El? Or are you related or something?" Aisha asked  
"El? Im finding the same thing they told me its in the center of this forest guarded by an ancient beast or something" he replied  
"Hmm is that so? Well then why won't we find El together?" she said  
"That's a great idea!" Elsword said happily  
After there meeting they went and searched the heart of the woods  
"I Can feel someone stalking us" Elsword whispered  
"Huh are you sure?" she replied  
"Quick! Dodge to the left!" Elsword shouted a mysterious man showed up  
"Haha! That was good for a kid!"the man said  
"Who are you!" Elsword said ready to strike  
"Chill kid… my name is Banthus and don't try to take El cause I am the one who will steal it!" the bandit said while more bandits ambushed them both  
"Damn him! Quick Aisha can you do any boost for me? We need to reach him before he steals El!" he said  
"I Can give you boosts to make you stronger!" Aisha said  
"Good! This will be quick!" Elsword shouted "Im all Fired Up!"  
Aisha's P.O.V  
"he's good for being in this age" she blushed  
P.O.V end  
"Hey! You okay? You've been mumbling things"Elsword asked  
"Huh no its nothing… wait your done?" she replied  
"Yup,Those bandits were nothing compared to me" he laughed  
"What about there leader?" she asked  
"Oh wait I forgot dammit we need to catch him" he said while they both started running  
After reaching the heart of the forest  
"Sorry kids its too late! i already got El and besides you won't get away here easily" Banthus said while waking the ancient beast up  
"Hey! That's not fair" Elsword said, the beast roared  
"Bye kids!" Banthus disappeared  
"Dammit! Well I guess its time to have another fight I guess" he said arrogantly  
A mysterious arrow hit the beast's head  
"What the heck was that?" he said while confused  
"Bulls Eye!" a mysterious girl showed up  
"Who are you?" Aisha asked  
"My name's Rena the Brilliance and Beauty of the Elven Tribe, and as for you I was here to find El" the girl said  
"Oh so who are you an enemy or ally?" Elsword said  
"You can say that I'm your ally" Rena smiled  
"Its getting dark"Elsword said while looking at the sky  
"we need to find shelter" he said  
"There's a village nearby we can try and go there" Rena said  
"We better go Rena lead the way, you know this forest better than us" Aisha said  
"Its dangerous here at night, and since El is missing the forest is unstable" Elsword said  
After going out of the forest they saw a knight of the Village  
"Hey! Why are you kids still here its getting dark!" the knight said  
"Well we're finding El and it was stolen by the guys called Banthus Bandits" he replied

"The Banthus bandits huh" the knight said "Okay first stay here in the village inn I'll report this to the higher ups, I want you to go to the village and rest I'll soon call you when the order is given"  
"Okay we'll meet you back tomorrow" Elsword replied  
After that day  
"Hey Aisha" Elsword asked "Huh,What is it?" she replied  
"Well uhm can you teach me how to do magic?" Elsword asked again  
"I can, why you asked?" she asked  
"Well I wanted to try if I can use magic to enchance my sword skills" he replied  
"That's a smart thing to do, once you learn magic I can also teach you on acrobatics" Rena said  
"Huh, really? Thanks" Elsword smiled  
"Lets start later lets meet at the forest of El entry later I can teach you there" Aisha said  
"Okay I'll prepare my stuff" he replied  
To Be Continued

Loved it? Or hated it? Well you can comment all you want lawl :D  
next chapter Elsword will learn on how to use magic and so making him into a Magic Knight with the help of Rena he would also learn acrobatics being based on the game there would be sequence of jobs for Elsword 


End file.
